


Tease

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bad mood, huh?"</p><p>The younger man asked, the other nodding as he took a deep breath, loosening his tie more. Ray smiled coyly, hands draped over Joel's shoulders as he toyed with his tie.</p><p>"Wanna take it out on me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Work sucked. Work sucked and no one understood. Well, maybe Ray did, but he was at home. Joel wasn't. Instead of having dinner with his loving boyfriend, Joel was stuck at work re-recording his lines for the next five episodes of RvB. He'd done it once already, but somehow the files were corrupted, so here he was. It was tiresome and annoying, not to mention frustrating. He'd had to take part in a meeting earlier that day so he was in a full suit, which got awfully stuffy when stuck in the soundbooth.

It was an even longer process because he couldn't sound as lively as the first time he'd recorded, putting up a fuss that only made him stay later. By the time he got out of work it was already 9 at night, most of his evening already eaten away. He stormed out of work when it finished, driving home fuming. Stomping his way up the stairs to their apartment, he opened the door roughly before slamming it shut behind him. Ray jolted from his spot at the desk, turning to look at his steaming boyfriend.

"Heyyy. Welcome home. Hungry?"

Joel grumbled a hello back, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his suit jacket. 

"We ordered Chinese at work."

"Ahh."

Ray nodded in understanding, getting up and walking over. It was clear just from one look how angry Joel was, which was a rare occurrence indeed. The man got worked up sometimes but it was rare to ever see him actually mad like this. Ray got on his tip toes, pursing his lips. Joel closed the gap and kissed him back quickly, pulling away with a sigh as he loosened his tie.

"Bad mood, huh?"

The younger man asked, the other nodding as he took a deep breath, loosening his tie more. Ray smiled coyly, hands draped over Joel's shoulders as he toyed with his tie.

"Wanna take it out on me?"

The brunette's brows raised a bit, surprised at the suggestion. A little smile cracked his angry face, leaning in and kissing Ray roughly before pulling back to speak.

"Absolutely. Get in the bedroom and get naked. Now."

Ray shivered at the low, heated sound of Joel's voice, grinning as he scampered to the bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. Joel followed after slowly, giving Ray some time to undress fully before he reached the bedroom. Ray was standing there, fully nude, except for his socks. Joel eyed them with annoyance. 

"I said get naked. Fully. Bad boys get punished, Ray."

The man looked confused for a moment, scanning over himself until he noticed the socks, paling a bit as he hopped on one foot and then the other, tugging them off and tossing them to the side. He stood at attention again, waiting for Joel to speak.

"Lay on the bed face up and put your hands above your head."

Ray looked a bit unsure but did as he was told, laying on the bed, his head on the pillows, and hands above him. Joel climbed onto the bed, hovering over Ray, staring down at him as he undid his tie. He pulled it off once it was fully untied and grabbed Ray's wrists, skillfully slipping the tie between them and one of the bars on their bed's headboard, tying his wrists to it, just tight enough to ensure no escape.

The smaller man was somewhat shocked, Joel had never brought this sort of thing into their sex play before. The most they really added was a bit of spanking, not that Ray minded much. It was kind of... exciting. Though he didn't like being unable to touch Joel, he'd deal with it to make him feel better.

Joel was making quick work of getting out of his own clothes now, dress shirt and slacks tossed to the wayside, boxers following soon after. He trailed a finger down Ray's chest, smirking as the younger man squirmed whenever he brushed past a sensitive spot. Long fingers circled a nipple, pinching and teasing it awake, Ray huffing quietly.

Once one nipple was perked, the other got the same treatment, Joel dipping down and nipping the first bud, suckling it and teasing it between his teeth, relishing the quiet keens and whines that Ray made in response. He switched nipples after a little bit, before working down his chest, kissing a trail down to Ray's stomach and then his cock. 

Ray's cock was already half-hard, twitching excitedly as Joel wrapped a hand around the base. Slowly, Joel began to pump Ray's dick, manhandling the member until it was fully hard, precome dribbling from the top and slicking his hand, helping him speed up. His eyes were locked with Ray's, the other's half-lidded as he tried to keep his cool, Joel overloading him with pleasure.

Just as he was about to come, Joel stilled his hand, pulling away completely. Ray's eyes widened with confusion, a pained look on his face.

"J-Joel?"

"Baby you said I could take it out on you. You didn't think it'd be so easy did you?"

Ray whimpered in response, Joel getting up and grabbing condoms and lube from their bedside drawer before getting back on the bed where he was before. When Ray looked a bit calmer Joel began his assault again. With a bit of lube, he slicked his hand up even more, sliding smoothly up and down Ray's dick, working him up until he was almost at climax again, before stopping and pulling away, chuckling at the loud whine of his name that escaped Ray's mouth.

Joel waited once more, his own cock hard and straining for attention, but he was too focused on teasing Ray. Once again, when Ray had settled down, Joel went back at it. He pushed Ray's legs apart, getting between and lining a lube-slicked finger up with his entrance. Pressing inside, he quickly started to finger the other man, loosening him up and adding a second finger soon after.

The black-haired man writhed and squirmed underneath him, letting out choked whimpers and breathy moans of Joel's name. 

"Joel, please, oh fuck please please fuck me c'mon..."

Ray whimpered desperately as another spasm of pleasure rolled through him as Joel teased his prostate mercilessly, always somehow stopping just before Ray could reach his finish. A few more minutes of fingering went by before Joel finally relented, pulling his fingers out and rolling on a condom, quickly lining up and thrusting inside.

He'd somehow forgotten just how horny he'd gotten himself, taking no time to go slow, wildly pumping in and out of Ray. The younger man cried out in pleasure, tugging against his restraints, wishing he was free to tangle his hands in Joel's hair or clutch at his back, but he wasn't, so he let Joel do as he pleased. The older man's pace was quick and frantic, neither of them minding, already on the edge. 

Joel did his best to thrust in as deep as he could, a hand grasping his cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts inside to help get Ray off sooner. It did its job, the man below grunting as he came, splattering his chest with his own come, Joel coming soon after. He pulled out and tossed the condom away before leaning over and carefully untying Ray's wrists, kissing the light marks that appeared on them now.

He laid down next to him, the younger man turning over and cuddling into him when he could. 

"Feeling better?"

Ray asked softly, looking at his boyfriend. He looked calmer, almost fully back to his usually dopey but serene look. Joel smiled, kissing Ray lovingly and pulling him closer.

"Much."


End file.
